oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Uma Bathroom!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Uma Bathroom!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 2a | previousepisode = "Uma Swing!" | nextepisode = "Dance Class!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. After an enjoyable day of playing with Oobi and Kako in the mud, Uma objects to taking a bath. She soon learns that bath time can be fun when you add a dance game to bathroom activities. — ABC Television (source) Uma is walking along when she sees a pile of mud in the garden. She decides to splash around in the mud, accidentally covering Oobi and Kako with it in the process. The boys join her and they all start splashing in the mud. The kids chant "Dirty! Dirty!" and parade through the house. Grampu finds them and can't tell them apart because of how dirty they are. Grampu brings the kids to the bathroom and gives the boys a bath. He offers to give Uma one too, but she wants to stay dirty and refuses to step inside the bathtub. She runs away into the kitchen. When Grampu catches up to her, Uma tries to convince him that she is clean by wearing a towel. Grampu pulls the towel off, revealing that she is still covered in mud. She runs off again and Grampu chases her, laughing. Uma agrees to go in the bathroom and tries to stall by using the toilet and washing her fingers in the sink. She sees herself in the mirror and pretends to be a monster. After this, Grampu asks her to get in the bath again. Uma is hesitant, but she finally decides that it must be done. She climbs into the tub and sings a song about bath time. When she finishes washing up, Grampu is relieved that Uma is clean. However, he notices a trail of mud-covered handprints on the bathroom wall. He sighs and starts to clean them up. The next scene shows Uma playing a bath-themed dance game. She teaches the viewers three moves: flushing the toilet, washing up, and drying off. Uma is interrupted prematurely by Oobi, who explains that he needs to use the bathroom. Oobi says goodbye to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-splash.png|Uma splashing around Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Oobi-and-Kako-covered-in-mud.png|Oobi and Kako covered in mud Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-confused.png|Grampu can't tell the kids apart Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-getting-ready-for-bathtime.png|"Oobi, Kako, bath." Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Oobi-and-Kako-clean.png|Oobi and Kako in towels Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Uma-nervous.png|Uma getting nervous Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-concerned.png|Grampu looking for Uma Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-looking-for-Uma.png|"Uma? Uma?" Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Uma-tricking-Grampu.png|Uma trying to trick Grampu Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-in-the-kitchen.png|"Uma, bath." Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-talking.png|Back in the bathroom Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-mirror.png|Uma looking in the mirror Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Grampu-and-Uma.png|Uma finally washes up Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-Uma-happy.png|"Uma clean!" Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-dirty-tub.png|Grampu and the dirty tub Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-toy-shark.png|Uma with a toy shark Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-game.png|Game segment Oobi-Uma-Bathroom-ending.png|"Oobi bathroom." *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 8, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 2, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on July 19, 2009. (source) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo's husband, Craig Shemin, wrote this episode. (source) *The scene where Uma sings in the bath is featured in the opening theme for season one. *Two framed photos can be seen on the bathroom wall. One shows Oobi, Uma, and Grampu visiting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the other shows Oobi in front of the White House. *In previous shorts (like "Flush!" and "Feelings!"), a smaller and much simpler set was used for the bathroom. This episode introduced a bigger set with windows, bath toys, and potted plants. *The scene where Uma washes herself in the sink was featured on the comedy talk show The Soup, during the segment "What Your Kids Are Watching". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1